Love is unnatural so let's fall in it
by Dance-like-an-egyptian
Summary: Kisara hasn't had much success in staying alive during any of her prior reincarnations. Now with the soul of the man she loves on its final string she has one last chance to pull it together. - -' Summaries hate me.
1. Prologue

**Alright so um this my first story. Here Goes.**

Prologue:

_ There was a man with a heart of stone,_

_ Who roamed the earth, ever alone._

_ For the woman he loved always lay, slain._

_ Sarificed her life to save the blood in his veins._

_ Each time she returned with a will much stronger,_

_ Full of determination to live just a bit longer._

_ All her attempts were always inept,_

_ And her promise to live was always unkept._

_ Each time she passed it hurt him more and more,_

_ Until the heart on his sleeve he no longer wore._

_ And now he is hard. His heart vowed not to mend,_

_ No more belief in love, forever death as his end._

_ But the story is fading, the past laid to rest._

_ And now their true love must face one final test. _


	2. Chapter 1: Terminal

**Look at me being all productive. ;)**

Chapter 1: Terminal

The heel of her boots clicked as shetried to find her way towards the exit. Her bag was bumping and jumping as she rolled it along behind her. The hour she spent at customs arguing with the manager was more than she could take of the airport. Her bottle of traditional Russian vodka was unlikely to host any biological contaminants. Her cousin bought her one when she visited her family in Moscow.

"Bastards" She muttered to herself. "Bet they're passing the bottle around in the back."

She pulled her blackberry out of the pocket of her leather bomber. While clutching it in her gloved hand, she tried to find a map of this godforsaken terminal. She stopped and just looked around when some jerk bumped into her.

"Oh god. Ever watch where you're going?" Her voice angry and bitter.

"Listen to your own advice." The jerk snapped back.

The two glared at each other. Finally the jerk just sighed and reached to put together his blackberry again. She sighed when she realized her beloved crackberry was also deprived of its battery. Carefully, she placed the battery back in. The two glared at each other once more.

It was odd but she couldn't help taking a good look. He was a good looking young man with hard blue eyes, impressive stature, and had the most outdated haircut in existance. Besides his bad choice in haircare he was very well groomed. Quite unlike her with her bright orange hair in a messy bun and her oversized white t-shirt with black skinnies. He had on a crisp white suit. She rolled her eyes and moved to walk right past him.

"The exits that way, since I'm guessing that's why you were standing in the middle of the terminal like an idiot." He pointed to the complete opposite direction to her movement. The utter arrogance of his languag and tone enraged her to the point of exasperation.

"Maybe next time you can look where you walk." she hissed and stormed away. All the while muttering as many foul names as she could remember in various languages.

Meanwhile the young man watched her as she stomped away. Slowly, his mouth twitched into a arrogant smile. Then he shook his head and went on his way.


	3. Chapter 2: Business

**Sorry This took so long. Gah this is actually my third attempt. It took me a while to decide where I was going to take the story. -_- ' Glad it's finally over.**

_**Chapter 2: Occupational hazards**_

"Ms. Ilyanova." The secretary smiles warmly at the young woman waiting on the chair. The young woman's eyes look up at the secretary. "The deputy chief will see you now."

"Thank you." The woman says politely and gathers herself. Her pants and shirt were adjusted and she ran her fingers nervously through her hair. She had dyed her hair back to its natural white blonde color. Only a few strands of orange still remained at the nape of her neck. She covered them up with white hair before stepping into the deputy chief's office.

_Deputy Chief Arnold Miller _was engraved onto a golden plate that stands proudly the the deputy chief's table. When she enters the deputy chief stands from his desk to greet her.

"Ms. Kisara Ilyanova. Pleasure to meet you." He leans over the desk to shake hands with her. "Sit, sit." He offers to the leather chair in front of his desk.

She hesitantly accepts the seat and then gives a tentative smile.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you. Your records are impressive. Bachelors in Crime and Criminal Psychology and top of your class from the police academy. You were even offered a position at the DC major crimes unit. I'm sorry to ask but why did you choose to come here? DC is not much different." He scanned her files on his desk.

Her lips twitched into a sly smile. "I've always loved New York. " She said in a quiet yet confident voice.

The deputy chief laughed at that. "Well work here for a week and then tell me how much you love it." He chuckled. "You've applied for our Sexual crimes taskforce. Hmm well I'm sorry to inform you that we are overbooked in that department. "

Kisara pursed her lips together. "Well surely there must be an opening in some department?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well we need officers in Theft crimes." He sighed "but I hate to say that's not quite as exciting as Major crimes DC." He chuckled lightly.

He glanced up at her waiting for a laugh or smile. She merely frowned and thought for a moment.

"It'll do." She replied curtly.

"Are you sure? I mean I can call DC and can get you that old offer back."

"No I assure you that is fine." Her sly smile crept back. She blinked slowly before looking back at Deputy Chief Miller with a wicked glimmer in her eye. "When can I start?"

* * *

The chair creaked as he leaned back into it. His final report was done. He glanced over it quickly; carefully making sure he didn't miss any details. He had written: the time and date, a description of the stolen object, a synopsis of what transpired according to witness accounts, his actions on scene and more boring and useless information.

His coffee had gone cold so he chucked the styrofoam cup and it's contents into the trash can. People were starting to pack up. Some detectives were still at their desks running through files and crime information. He sighed when he looked at them. One day soon he was going to be promoted to detective, he just knew it.

"Excuse me, uh Hiroto Honda?"

His gaze looked up at the white haired woman who had called his name. She was beautiful. Her hair looked soft and smooth. He could almost reach out and-

"Mr. Honda!"

He zoned back in.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that last part?" He chuckled sheepishly.

She pursed her lips before repeating.

"I'm Kisara Ilyanova and me and you are now partners." she snapped in an irritated tone.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Ms. Ilyanova. I'm Hiroto Honda." He bounced out of his seat and offered her his hand to shake.

Her irritated expression instantly disapated and a smile that didn't reach her eyes took its place.

"Call me Kisara."

* * *

"_So how's New York?"_

"Same as any other city." He replied coldly.

_"Oh come on Seto it's the big apple. Tell me you went somewhere exciting. Ooh like that square garden place. Oh what's it called?" _ The cheery voice asked through the phone.

"Madison Square Garden?" Kaiba sighed.

_"That's the one!" _

"Mokuba what do they teach you in school that you can't even name a popular concert venue."

Seto leaned back into his seat. He was in some swanky hotel that he had never commited to knowing the name of. It was the penthouse suite that apparently came with a great view but Kaiba hadn't had the time to inspect it. He merely shook the content of his glass and dropped it down while listening to Mokuba huff about how he would knows the name but just forgot.

_"Nevermind that. So what have you done?"_ Mokuba's voice was slightly irritated now.

"Checked on the construction of the new building. Attended those darn meetings with, Schroeder." He spat the name out with disgust.

_"Wow Captain Fun, don't you lead an exciting life." _Seto heard his brother sneer.

He put down the glass on the small wooden table beside him so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mokuba I told you. I'm here for three things. The meetings led by the Ashenburg company, the construction of the new branch and that ridiculous charity tournament Pegasus forced me into. There is no time for fun."

_"What about that new museum exhibit at the metropolitan. Didn't Ishizu send you an invite to the opening?"_

"She did but I would rather not." Seto sighed. "Another event with the geek squad is something I would like to avoid, thank you very much."

_"Seto Kaiba!" _His brother's voice was stern. _"If you do not attend that fucking social event I will beat you senseless."_

At this Seto chuckled slightly.

"A) Do not swear. You are not a mutt like Joey. B) You couldn't touch me if you tried. Although if you have some pent up aggression I could always hire Joey as a punching bag for you." Seto mused.

_"Not funny. I happen to like Joey." _This was met with a tsking sound from Kaiba. _"Besides it's not a bad social event to be seen at. There are going to be lots of people present. I'm sure you'll barely even have a chance to talk to Yugi and his friends"_

"Fine if it will make you happy I'll go."

* * *

**Oh god I'm finally done this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had school, a family vacation, impending exams and I bought Portal 2. Yeah...it was mainly Portal 2. I love that game.**


	4. Chapter 3: Let the Duels Begin

**Yeah I decied to use the Japanese but it's not set in stone. I'm still flip flopping whether to use the English or Japanese names. **

**Oh and a big super friendship hug to biskittens, Eppsilon7, In Stitches and K5Rakitan for being awesome people who put my work on Alert. :3 It makes me feel all special inside. Now before I up the creep factor I'm just gonna shut up. Enjoy.**

**Also thank you so much for the reviews. You all are very kind. Now I'm done. I promise.**

**Chapter 3: Let the Duels Begin**

"I'm glad you decided to come out with us Kisara." Honda smiled at his white haired friend.

"Well I decided to make some friends while living here. I'm not a complete hermit." She laughed back at him.

The streets were loud as they exited the subway. Traffic was horrible and the cars honked at each other. A taxi driver was arguing with another driver about cutting people off. There was a crowd of people pushing their way past Tristan and Kisara into the subway while another mob pushed them out. They navigated through the stampede and ended up at one side of the sidewalk; almost hugging the shopping buildings they passed. A cool wind blew in their faces and Tristan zipped up his leather jacket.

"So this big tournament thingy what is it?" Kisara asked. Her hands went up to her neck to adjust her scarf.

"Well. You know the card game Duel Monsters right?" Honda asked.

Kisara nodded.

"Well the creator of it, this creepy guy named Pegasus, is hosting a huge charity tournament for cancer research or some other press appealing organization. It's a whole, large scale, Duel Monsters tournament."

"You duel?" Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. I don't have the costume for that." The two laughed at his pale attempt at humour. " My friends are in it. Katsuya Jonouchi and Yugi Mutou. I'm sure you've heard of them. They're both very good duelists."

"Eh. A bit from my cousins." She murmered. " Actually I was never one for Duel Monsters. Diehard Pokemon fan though." Kisara smiled sheepishly.

They turned right at a streetcorner and began walking towards a large crowd gathering around Times Square. There was loud cheery music playing. On the big screens at the top were advertisements for different booster packs and accessories for dueling; all endorsed by attractive, happy models. The logos of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions must have flashed on the screens at least a dozen time in the five minutes Kisara and Tristan were within viewing distance. Children raced around the legs of their parents wearing masks of different monsters. Some people chatted about odds, others were exchanging money on bets. The duelists were easy to spot. The majority wore very eye attracting costumes and each had a large dueldisk attached to their arm.

"Well I'm excited to show why I love duel monsters even though personally, I'm not all that amazing." Honda laughed.

Kisara smiled. She actually had quite a disdain for Duel Monsters but chose to keep that information to herself. It was a pleasant day and she decided to keep an open mind when it came to this game.

"Oh look there they are." Honda smiled as he pointed to a small group of people.

Kisara's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Standing there, barely making her height of 5' 8", stood a young man with spiked, purple hair. The tips of the spikes were an off shade of red and then to top it off, there were bleach blonde bangs that fell around his face. She didn't even look at the rest of them. Just at the strange boy with the strange hair. He looked familiar and the fact that she couldn't place him bothered her.

"Ey. Look who decided to finally show up huh?" A blond man wrapped his arm around Honda's neck and efffectively put him into a headlock. "So ya think you're some hotshot now just cause you're the popo eh?"

Honda twisted his body until he had the blonde man's arms trapped behind his back.

"Don't make me cuff you Jonouchi." He laughed.

Honda and Jonouchi grinned wildly at each other before Honda let go of Jonouchi's arms and the two embraced in a man hug.

"I missed you buddy." Honda yelled into Jonouchi's ear.

"Oh man I missed ya too ya dirty cop you." Jonouchi yelled back. "Nyeh!"

"Ok guys. Break it up. No one wants to see this." A tall graceful brunette dragged the two boys apart by their ears.

"Anzu!" Honda laughed and wrapped the brunette girl into a hug. At first the girl resisted and stated that she was beng crushed but eventually succumbed to the joy and hugged him back.

As the group of friends shared their joy at being reunited Kisara stood off awkwardly to the side. She smiled politely at all of them but didn't make any moves to butt in on their conversations. Her mind drifted off as she glanced at people in the crowd around her.

"So you must be Honda's's new partner, Kisara." The spike haired boy asked.

Kisara had not realized that she had been spacing out until she was brought back to reality by the crazy haired boy. She tucked a strand of her white hair back and offered him her hand to shake.

"Mmhmm. And I'm betting you're Yugi. The reigning duelist chapmion. My cousins are huge fans." Kisara beamed.

The two shook hands and smiled at each other, eyeing each other carefully. An awkward tension enveloped the two of them. Neither of them could understand what it was they were feeling. It was a sense of familiarity between the two.

Seemingly sensing the tension, Jonouchi burst in. "And I'm Katsuya Jonouchi and I happen to be a top contender in Duel Monsters, don't ya know." He grinned at her with an air of pride.

"Ugh ignore him." The graceful brunette pushed Jonouchi out of her way. "I'm Anzu Mazaki and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kisara, Kisara Ilyanova." Kisara introduced herself.

"So are ya a fan of Duel Monsters?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Um never played before or kept up with all the tournaments." She chuckled shyly.

"So you know nothing about the game?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kisara admited.

"So Yugi you excited to duel?" Honda changed the subject. He propped his elbow up on Yugi's shoulder.

The head of the champion bowed a little as he looked down at his shoes. He scratched the back of his head.

"Kinda, I guess." Yugi replied with a sheepish smile.

"Kinda? You'll be wiping the floor with everyone Yug." Jonouchi smirked and elbowed Yugi from the right.

"Well I don't know I haven't dueled in years. I mean. I think my last major tournament was the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. And that was what? Seven years ago?" Yugi sighed.

"Why did you quit dueling?" Kisara asked.

"I didn't quit. I just haven't been competing. I still duel but well... I got busy..." He let the thought float off. A wave of sadness seemed to overcome everone except Kisara. She glanced at each one, noting posture and facial features. Slowly she put the puzzle pieces together.

"Whoever you lost would want you to keep doing what you love." Kisara smiled meekly and squeazed Yugi's right shoulder.

"She's right Yug." Anzu smiled.

Everyone nodded slowly until finally Yugi smiled sadly. "You're right. He would want me to do what we loved. Thank you Kisara." Yugi looked up at the silvery haired woman.

Thankfully the atmosphere lifted after that and some light chatter began. While the three boys were in some heavy debate involving weekend plans, Anzu took the opportunity to whisper to Kisara.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

Kisara smiled sweetly and looked at the brunette. "I'm good at what I do ." And before the other girl could ask anymore questions Kisara gently took her hand and led the two of them back into the boy's conversation.

* * *

He checked his watch again. The minute hand moved forward once more. Now it was ten past twelve. _Leave it to Pegasus to be late to his own event._ Kaiba gritted his teeth. He folded his arms in one direction, unfolded them and then folded them again in the other direction.

Not only had he been forced to attend this subpar tournament against his will but now he would have to spend more time with all the loud and annoying people around him. Including the most annoying of them all, Jonouchi the mutt and his nerd herd.

Yugi he could stand and Anzu had helped his brother out on a few occasions but that mutt he couldn't tolerate.

Just as Kaiba was about to call it a day and stomp off swearing, the screens that were showing commercials for Duel Monsters dimmed. All the chattering and discussions within the crowd lowered in decibel until the volume of their speech was no louder than a murmer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," From the loudspeakers was blasted a commanding and confident voice. "Mey I present to you, our host for this event and the CEO of Industrial Illusions... Mr. Pegasus J. CRAWFORD!"

A scowl crossed the young Seto's face as he watched the creator of Duel Monsters come out right into the center of Times Square. Pegasus looked exactly like he had seven years ago in Duelist Kingdom. Which in Seto's mind meant he looked arrogant, stupid and flamboyant. The right hand man of the Industrial Illusion's CEO, , followed behind his boss.

"Hello boys and girls. I hope you're all excited!" Pegasus emphasized the 'excited' in a sing songy voice.

The crowd cheered. Fists were thrusted into the air as the crowd went wild at Pegasus's words. The white haired man smiled wickedly.

"I can't hear you." He sang out.

There was an eruption of sound that burst through the air. Every nook and cranny was filled with the cheers and hollers of the audience, much to the dismay of Seto. The violent noise only seemed to fuel Pegasus for he smiled and spread out his arms before saying, "Let the duels begin!"

* * *

**WOOOOOOT Another Update. What? Look at that. I'm so fast now XD. But in all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think there are only one or two of these dry chapters left before we get to some excitement. :P What's that? Oh it's the sweat of your anticipation rolling down your arm.**


End file.
